Wicked Always Wins
|Écrit=Alan Zachary Michael Weiner |Interprète=Rebecca Mader |Année=2017 |Personnages liés=Zelena }} Wicked Always Wins est la cinquième chanson de l'épisode musical de Once Upon a Time. Contexte Zelena se réjouit de découvrir sa sœur en difficulté et exprime son contentement en chantant dans les rues d'Oz. Paroles Zelena : Finally the moment I was hoping would come The moment he would realize he chose the wrong one There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling The pain I knew when Rumple turned his back on my heart At last will be Regina's when her life falls appart Suddenly the future's looking more appealing Once I was filled with rage Now I'll enjoy the ride It's so electrifying Watching all her dreams denied Oh, I will fly into tomorrow My sister full of sorrow Fin'lly paying for her sins I'll smile, all the while she is crying Inside she's slowly dying Learning wicked always wins Oh, evil may be powerful But wicked always wins. If Mom could see me now, she would ache with regret 'Cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets She went and made Regina queen And my blood boil But that's all history Time they all understood What they call "green with envy" I just call "looking good" Oh, I will fly into tomorrow My sister full of sorrow Fin'lly paying for her sins No strife Her life was so enchanted She took it all for granted Now she'll dream of could-have-beens Oh, evil may be powerful But wicked always– Wait, why just revel in her demise when I could use it to my advantage… I'll give her a magic gift To bring the Charmings down When Regina stands victorious I'll swoop right into town When he learns the spell was mine Oh, Rumple – he will see He should have chosen me! So I will fly into tomorrow Delighting in her sorrow As a better day begins This time Nobody's gonna stop me No evil's gonna top me Oh, wicked always wins A happy ending will be mine 'Cause wicked always wins! officielle : Le moment que j'attendais est arrivé Il a compris qu'il s'était trompé Aucun sort ne procure de plus doux sentiments La douleur que j'ai connue quand il m'a rejetée Regina la connaîtra quand sa vie va s'écrouler Soudain l'avenir semble plus réjouissant Jadis j'étais pleine de colère Aujourd'hui je vole vers la vie Que c'est grisant De voir tous ses rêves détruits Oh, je volerai vers demain Ma sœur pleine de chagrin Paiera le prix de ses péchés Je sourirai, en la regardant pleurer et gémir Et lentement dépérir Car les vilains gagnent à la fin Les méchants sont puissants Mais les vilains gagnent à la fin Si mère était là, elle aurait des remords Car c'est une vilaine qu'on honore Elle a fait de Regina une reine Et mon sang bout de haine Mais c'est le passé, c'est ainsi Enfin ils vont constater Qu'être verte de jalousie C'est ça, la vraie beauté Oh, je volerai vers demain Ma sœur pleine de chagrin Paiera le prix de ses péchés C'est certain Elle a connu une vie idéale Elle trouvait tout cela normal Maintenant elle est pétrie de regrets Oh, les méchants sont puissants Mais les vilains gagnent… Attendez, pourquoi seulement rire de sa défaite, et ne pas l'utiliser à mon avantage ? Je lui offrirai un cadeau magique Pour vaincre les Charmant Quand Regina sera victorieuse J'irai en ville sur-le-champ Quand il saura que c'est grâce à moi Oh, il comprendra Qu'il aurait dû miser sur moi ! Alors, je volerai vers demain Heureuse de son chagrin L'avenir s'annonce divin Cette fois Nul ne m'arrêtera La méchanceté ne me dominera pas Oh, les vilains gagnent à la fin Le dénouement heureux sera mien Car les vilains gagnent à la fin ! Anecdotes * D'une durée de 3 minutes 11, il s'agit de la chanson la plus longue de l'épisode . * La chanson est titrée d'après la réplique marquant la première apparition de Zelena dans (« Les plus mauvais gagnent toujours » dans la version française). Elle est ensuite répétée au cours de l'épisode . * Adam Horowitz qualifie la performance de Rebecca Mader de « phénoménale ».ETOnline : "It's a solo for Zelena," Horowitz reveals. "She is amazing and Rebecca Mader does a phenomenal job with that song. We don't want to give away exactly what is going in it, but it's all sort of pertaining to the stuff that is happening." "I would say that this is Zelena's moment to shine," Kitsis adds. "And she's never been shy of the spotlight." Vidéo thumb|left|350px Références en:Wicked Always Wins